The Observation of Trifles
by machiavelli
Summary: After being unceremoniously forced out of the Future Foundation, Kirigiri and Naegi go into business as private investigators. A series of drabbles charting their relationship across their various cases. Rated M for some adult language and situations.
1. Their First Vow

**The Observation of Trifles**

 _Rated M for some adult language and situations._

 _"You know my method. It is founded upon the observation of trifles."_  
\- Sherlock Holmes, "The Boscombe Valley Mystery" by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (1891)

* * *

 _Their First Vow_  
 _Future Foundation Headquarters, Japan_

They stood in front of the empty docks, far from prying ears, the crashing waves gleaming beneath the bright morning sun.

Motoko Naegi took a deep breath. "Okay. So... explain this fucking nonsense to me again."

"There are... complexities to the matter." Kyoko Kirigiri stared out at the horizon, her arms crossed. A network of dark purple veins marked the side of her pale face, a physical reminder of the NG poisoning she'd just barely survived. "Ostensibly, it's to support the official cover story for the Final Killing Game. If the attack came from forces external to the Foundation, like the Remnants of Despair... the public would naturally expect for those managing our intelligence network to be punished after not detecting the threat. With Yukizome dead, and the board reluctant to disclose that we employed a mole at such a high level..." She shrugged.

Naegi took a moment to process that information. "... let me make sure I've got this straight. They've decided to use you as a scapegoat for something they _know_ didn't even happen."

"That would be an accurate summation, yes."

He rubbed his hands over his face. "You've got to kidding me..."

"There's more to it than that, of course." Kirigiri pushed back her pale hair. "My impression is that the stakeholders are using this opportunity to purge the leadership of Hope's Peak alumni. They've likely concluded that anyone who was even slightly proximal to Enoshima represents a possible security risk. Given recent events, it's not hard to see why."

Makoto rolled his eyes. "Sure. Because _that's_ not victim blaming at all or anything."

She smirked a little. "In general, while the board still seems willing to _employ_ Ultimate Talents... it appears that they intend for control to pass into more... _'normal'_ hands. Even Togami's only being allowed to stay on because of his resources, and he's likely to be sidelined from any major decisions."

"And you're just accepting this?"

She turned away from him. "... I see little point in fighting their decision. The last thing the Foundation needs at this juncture is a protracted struggle for power. And besides - they could be right. Perhaps Hope's Peak has done enough damage to the world, and it's past time the rest of humanity takes charge..."

"And in any case... my motives are hardly unselfish." Kirigiri gave him a hollow smile. "In all honesty, I have missed investigative work. And while I do not regret my time here in the slightest... I would be lying if I said I've not been struggling with boredom for quite some time now."

Yeah, well, if that's the case, Makoto thought, then why do you look so miserable? He bit his tongue, though, and let his voice go soft. "So... I guess that's it then, huh? You've made up your mind?"

Kirigiri shifted her eyes away from him. "... yes."

Makoto nodded slowly. "Okay. If that's what you want."

She couldn't meet his gaze.

"Besides... it's not like I'm in any place to judge," Makoto added casually. "I just quit myself."

There was a brief pause.

Kirigiri's head shot up, her eyes wide. "You _what?!_ "

"I quit." Makoto tried to repress a grin and failed. "Sent in my resignation letter an hour ago. And yeah, I know - kind of a dick move on my part. Probably should've given them two weeks notice and all. Just couldn't be helped..."

Kirigiri turned and marched over to him, her back ramrod straight. She slapped Makoto across the face. "... ow," he muttered. Okay, maybe not _quite_ the way he'd imagined this conversation going...

"You _idiot,_ " Kirigiri growled icily. "What were you thinking? What about your promise to Munakata?! Your plans for the Academy?!"

Makoto shrugged. "It's not like I gave him a timeline or anything, right? And besides - sounds to me like anything Hope's Peak-related is gonna be a non-starter around here for a while."

"The Foundation needs you," Kyoko insisted. "The _world_ needs you here. And you're going to throw that all away for - what? Some stupid gesture of defiance?!"

"You've got that wrong!"

"Then what could you _possibly_ -"

"Back when you were in that coma, I made a promise to myself, all right?!" Makoto stuck out his jaw. "I told myself that if you ever woke up, I was never gonna take my eyes off you again!"

Kyoko froze.

"... which - okay - sounds kind of creepy and controlling, now that I've heard it said out loud," he added hastily. "I am totally willing to pull that back some. The main thing is... wherever you are, that's where I want to be from now on. Okay? Either watching your back or by your side." He coughed. "If... you know. If that's okay with you and everything."

She stared at him. "Naegi..."

"And besides... I kinda like the sound of this detective thing." Makoto gave her a lopsided smile. "You remember all the stuff we had to let go, right? All the crimes and abuses we had to ignore so we could focus on the bigger picture. It'd be nice to do something about that, now that things are a little more stable, you know? That's a way to spread hope, too..."

For the first time in recent memory, Kirigiri seemed to be at a complete loss for words. She opened her mouth, then closed it, her eyes swelling with what might have been the start of tears.

"So... what do you say?" Makota grinned and offered her his hand, pinky extended. "Partners?"

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES_

 _So I'm obviously ignoring that "several months later" title that pops up in the epilogue of_ Side: Hope. _Well, that, or just creatively reinterpretating the definition of "several." (I mean, that could mean anything, right? Could be six months, could be twenty-four...)_

 _For once, I actually have a completed piece on my hands. I'll be posting a (fairly short) chapter every night from tonight (December 7, 2018) on, schedule permitting, for a total of nine parts._

 _Like what you've read here? Consider sending me a tip via That One Site That Must Not Be Named! Page at (patrick minus ick plus eon) dot com slash philopoemen._


	2. A Study in Monochrome

**The Observation of Trifles**

 _Rated M for some adult language and situations._

* * *

 _A Study in Monochrome_  
 _Osaka, Japan_

"So." Kirigiri raised an eyebrow. Ulp. He knew that look. Time for a pop quiz. "Naegi. Your analysis?"

"Well..." Makoto scratched the back of his head. "On first glance... kinda glad we know for a fact Komaeda's not in town."

"True. But otherwise?"

They stood in front of the word HOPE, scrawled nigh-illegibly in thick black brushstrokes on the concrete floor. The victim's body lay off to their left, covered by a thin white sheet. Just beyond the letters sat a kitchen stool, a crime scene marker placed at its side. Lights flashed as a police photographer documented every square inch of the small studio apartment.

"Yeah, I dunno, boss." Naegi sighed. "Could be Despair-induced. Or that might just be what the killer wants us to think."

"And?" Kirigiri tapped a gloved finger against the side of her purple trenchcoat.

And now I look like an idiot in front of her, Makoto thought morosely. Again. Great. Not that there's anything new about that...

Not for the first time, Naegi found himself wondering if he'd bitten off more than he could chew with this whole partnership thing. Oh, not the part about sticking with Kiri - that went without saying. But what in the name of Zenigata had made him think he could actually keep up with the Ultimate Detective on the job? _Her_ job?

Okay, stop, he told himself. Ultimate Hope, remember? Look on the bright side. At least with this gig, I don't know the murder victims _personally_ ahead of time, right? And hey, the Big Mysterious Message here is in actual paint, as opposed to - oh, say - the blood of a childhood friend! That's a major step up, isn't it?

... huh. Come to think of it...

Naegi squinted down at the inky letters on the floor. "... hey. Is this paint still wet?"

"Don't touch it," Kirigiri ordered. "And yes. It's oil-based, so it dries slowly. From the rate of oxidation, I would estimate the murder took place last night between three to four AM."

"Oil-based... you mean, like, an oil painting?" Naegi blinked. Okay, something about that...

He stepped back and tried to imagine the crime scene from a different perspective. "Hold on. If you view it from above... this whole place kind of looks like a painting, doesn't it? Even that stool over there... it's like it's supposed to mark the edge of the canvas. Which would make this..."

"The artist's signature. Good." Kirigiri gave him a small smile.

(Makoto let out a sign of relief. Quiz passed - barely, of course. But he'd take whatever wins he could get these days.)

"Which makes Hope the name of a _person_ , not the concept or emotion." Kirigiri turned and walked towards the exit. He quickly fell into step behind her. "We find out who they are, and I imagine the solution will rather quickly present itself..."


	3. The Adventure of Blackened Petoro

**The Observation of Trifles**

 _Rated M for some adult language and situations._

* * *

 _The Adventure of Blackened Petoro_  
 _Nagasaki, Japan_

"I mean, can you imagine what'll happen when the _media_ picks up on this?" Akiko Katou - only daughter of a recent murder victim - laughed. "They practically have to, right? I can't even blame them. Come on, he was killed with a frigging _harpoon!_ How many chances do you get to run _that_ in a headline?"

Naegi shot a questioning glance at his partner. Kirigiri just ignored him, her face the very image of calm neutrality. Dammit, Makoto thought. I'm doing it again, aren't I? That thing I do where I'm too easy to read.

Sure enough, their client must have noticed him, because she sighed and raised her hands. "I know, okay? I know how I must sound. I'm trying to be as open with you as I can here. Petoro - my father... to be honest, he was a horrible person. Cruel, abusive, a drunk... the only reason Mom didn't divorce the bastard is that he promised to move into the guest house and leave us both alone. Kept his word, too. I'll give him that much."

"Then why hire us at all?" Kirigiri asked. "Your father was a retired police superintendent, was he not? I would expect the local department to take a special interest in his case."

"Yeah, I don't trust the cops around here." Akiko looked away. "I dunno. Maybe I'm just biased, because I associate them with him." She shrugged. "I guess when all's said and done, he was still my father, you know? Like it or not. Maybe I'm just looking for some kind of closure here or something. Not that I have any idea what could give me anything like that, of course... but anyway."

Kirigiri studied her face. "I trust you have an alibi for the night of the murder?"

"Yup." Akiko nodded. "Me and Mom were across the bay in Fuyuki. I even posted some video online around the time the coroner said it happened."

She paused. "Plus... you know. We didn't do it. So there's that and all."

(Doesn't mean you couldn't have gotten someone else to do it for you, Naegi thought. Hired a hitman or... I don't know... an ex-whaler or something. A fisherman, maybe? Do fishermen still use harpoons? Is that a thing?...

That having been said, he found himself believing Akiko all the same. Her blunt honesty seemed way too real to be feigned. And besides... she'd have to be a complete idiot to drop such an obvious red flag in front of Kirigiri.)

"I see," Kirigiri said dryly. "You found his body in the guest house, correct? May we view the crime scene?"

"Sure. This way."

Akiko led them out of the parlor. As they followed, Makoto matched pace with Kirigiri. He slipped his hand into hers.

Kirigiri paused and eyed him. "Is there a particular reason this is happening in the presence of a client?"

"It's nothing." Makoto rubbed the back of his head. "I just thought... y'know... this situation might bring up some old memories for you."

She sighed. "I appreciate the gesture. But believe it or not, I _am_ capable of keeping my personal feelings in check."

"Yeah, I know."

"I do not anticipate that changing the first time we encounter a client with daddy issues."

"Sure."

All the same, he noticed, she didn't let go of his hand.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES_

 _December 8, 2018 - tomorrow's looking busy, so putting up two chapters tonight. Besides, might as well get to the good stuff._


	4. The Pink-Haired Legion

**The Observation of Trifles**

 _Rated M for some adult language and situations._

* * *

 _The Pink-Haired Legion_  
 _Tokyo, Japan_

One unusually cold winter night, Makoto sat on the couch in his apartment, half-dozing in front of the television. Kyoko laid crosswise across the rest of the futon, absorbed completely in something she was reading on her tablet, her head resting on his lap. Not the worst way to spend an evening, Makoto thought. Not even slightly.

Then Kirigiri abruptly shot up straight, jarring him awake. "Wuzzahuh?"

She stared into the TV. "Turn up the volume. Now."

He did so. The local news was on. "- the first Comiket held since the Tragedy. Organizers expect a record turnout for the gathering despite the last-minute change in venue. The convention officially opens tomorrow at 10 am, with on-site tickets going on sale at -"

"Of course," Kirigiri muttered. "The wig shop receipts. How could I be so blind?"

"Huh?" Makoto looked back and forth between her and the television. "What is it? Have you secretly been into cosplay this entire time or something?" A wonderful possibility crossed his mind. "Oh, God. _Tell me_ you've secretly been into idol cosplay this entire time!"

She shot a glare at him before returning her gaze to the TV. "The venue change... it fits."

"It fits what?" Makoto blinked. "Wait - this isn't about the _electronics store guy,_ is it?"

"I would say it's about a great deal more than just him at this point."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I never joke about cases," Kirigiri said coldly. "You know that."

"Right, okay, sorry." He started to massage her shoulders. "Just - don't out there again, okay? Not tonight. Whatever it is, it can wait until morning, can't it? Come on..."

She stopped and considered him for a moment. Her face softened a little. "You may have a point."

Makoto let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I was hoping you'd -"

"In fact..."

The next thing he knew, she turned around and straddled his lap. Makoto froze, his heart pounding in his chest. She put her arms around him and leaned in close, the warmth of her breath tickling his face, a playful gleam in her eyes. "I believe I know _exactly_ what we should do tonight..."

* * *

And that was how Makoto ended up spending the entire night in the freezing rain, staking out the electronics store from the roof of the ice cream place across the street. God dammit, Kiri, he thought resignedly beneath his soaked hoodie. That was just _cruel._

About two hours before sunrise, he heard an engine pull up and stop. He raised his head and squinted down. Six figures emerged from the minivan parked in front of the electronics store. They seemed on first glance to be a fairly ragtag bunch, with no two sharing the exact same height, shape, age and gender.

The group had exactly two things in common. They all wore full-length masks of one type or another. And their hair was styled exactly like Junko Enoshima's. Straight down to the color.

Oh. Oh, _shit._ Naegi immediately reached for his phone.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES_

 _Comiket: also known as the Comic Market, a massive anime/manga fan convention held twice a year in Tokyo. At least when humanity isn't half-brainwashed and trying to murder itself, anyway._


	5. A Scandal in Novoselic

**The Observation of Trifles**

 _Rated M for some adult language and situations._

* * *

 _A Scandal in Novoselic_  
 _Tokyo, Japan_

The blonde gentleman coughed discreetly. "Forgive me, but might I make use of your restroom?"

"Of course." Kirigiri gestured towards the hallway on the opposite side of her office/apartment living room. "Down the corridor and to your left."

Their latest client went on his way. She waited until he was out of earshot, then turned to Naegi. "So?"

Naegi took a deep breath. "Okay... his suit's new. And I mean _brand_ new. Custom-tailored, too. That must've cost him."

Kirigiri nodded. "Purchased in Singapore on the way here, I'd imagine. What else?"

"Then there's the mud on his dress shoes." Naegi furrowed his brow. "It hasn't rained in a few days here, has it? So if he got the shoes along with the suit..."

"Indeed." Kirigiri sipped her tea. "Which is why I will likely ask our guest what business he had at the Shinjuku Gyoen flower gardens before he came to us. Next?"

"He seems to have trouble moving his right arm. Old injury, maybe? Anyway, that's why he wears his watch on his left wrist instead of his right. And..."

He hesitated. "Um. Is that a new skirt?"

She raised an eyebrow. "No. Why?"

"It's just... well... your butt looks really cute today." Makoto felt himself redden. Oh, _come on,_ he thought. How am I not used to this by now?! "I mean - not that it isn't _usually_ cute. I just meant, you know, today in _particular,_ it's just..."

Kirigiri smirked. She reached over and flicked him lightly on the forehead. "Do try to stay focused, Naegi," she murmured. "You can flatter me as much as you like _after_ our client entrusts us with the fate of his nation."

Before he could ask what she meant, she rose and went to refresh the teapot from the electric kettle. As she did, Makoto couldn't help but appreciate the purely aesthetic hip wiggle she added into her stride.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES_

 _Shinjuku Gyoen: A national garden located in Tokyo's Shinjuku Ward. I'm thinking Kirigiri's apartment (which she barely uses, given that she spends the vast majority of her time either on the road or at Makoto's place) is located somewhere in that general area._


	6. The Affair of the Crimson Monokuma

**The Observation of Trifles**

 _Rated M for some adult language and situations._

* * *

 _The Affair of the Crimson Monokuma_  
 _Paris, France_

They left the party with Naegi in a seething rage. Given the possibility they were being tailed, he had little choice but to hold his anger in check until they got all the way back to Kirigiri's room at the Hotel Auguste-Dupin. "That slimy fascist son of a bitch!" he finally exploded as he shut the door behind him.

"I presume you mean Monsieur Gisquet." Kirigiri removed her earrings and placed them down on the dresser. She wore a little black dress that she frankly rocked in every conceivable way known to man - a sight that Makoto would likely be paying far more attention to, were he not so utterly pissed off.

"He has it." Naegi pulled the tie of his tuxedo loose as he paced back and forth. "He's had it this whole time, hasn't he? And he knows we can't prove a damn thing! Not with the police basically working for him."

"He does seem quite confident of his position."

"But _how?!_ " He shook his head with a growl. "How'd he even get it in the first place? That was a four-story climb! And there's no way that lightning rod would support someone's weight. Unless..."

His dress shoe scuffed against something. He looked down and saw a familiar-looking bag. "... hey, wait. What's my luggage doing in here?"

"Oh, that. Didn't I mention?" Kyoko pulled off her left glove. "The hotel called earlier. It seems they accidentally double-booked your room."

Naegi blinked. "Oh. Okay?"

"They apologized profusely, of course." She took off the right glove. "Especially since it seems they will only be able to provide us with the one bed for the remainder of our stay. What a strange and entirely unforeseen turn of events."

She casually unzipped the back of her dress.

Makoto felt his pulse go into overdrive. He swallowed carefully. "S-so, um... just so we're clear here... this _isn't_ a signal you want me to go stake out the gallery, right?"

Kyoko sighed. "I suppose I deserve that. Naegi?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here and rip this dress off me."

"... _yeah okay,_ " he squeaked.

* * *

It was only some time later, as they lay wrapped in each other's arms, that Makoto finally reached what seemed in retrospect to be the most blatantly obvious conclusion imaginable. "You've already figured this entire case out, haven't you," he whispered.

"Mmmmh." The content smile on Kyoko's face gave him some hope he hadn't done too badly for himself, all things considered. Beginner's luck, maybe.

"And you've already got some plan going to... like... completely destroy him on his own turf. Just totally, mercilessly beat his ass down."

"Like a proverbial red-headed stepchild."

Makoto sniggered. "This is gonna be the best weekend ever, isn't it?"

"Well..." She snuggled closer to him. "We _are_ supposed to be on vacation."


	7. The Adventure of the Creeping Antagonist

**The Observation of Trifles**

 _Rated M for some adult language and situations._

* * *

 _The Adventure of the Creeping Antagonist_  
 _Presbury PLC Campus, Camford, England, United Kingdom_

The police constable locked the door to the victim's flat. He gave them an indifferent nod and set about his way. Kirigiri and Naegi headed back to the elevator. They waited in silence as the venerable device lumbered into place.

As soon as the elevator doors slid shut behind them, Naegi immediately pulled the emergency stop and turned to her. "Those were bleach stains on the carpet, right?" he asked. "Not paint?"

"Indeed," Kirigiri said grimly. "And the oven?"

Naegi nodded. "Grooves in the floor. Air draft coming in from behind. Gotta be some kind of gap or tunnel in the wall back there."

She tilted her head. "The hidden page of numbers?"

"Book code. Probably using that medical dictionary in the study."

"Meaning?"

"Lowenstein was talking to someone on the outside," Naegi said. "They killed him here, then snuck the body out to make it look like it happened off-site. And with all the cameras around, there's no way someone could've pulled that off without corporate security being in on it."

She grabbed him by the tie and pulled him into a lengthy kiss. By the time she let him go, Makoto could see stars flickering at the edge of his vision. "Wow," he breathed.

"I genuinely lack the words to describe how hot that was," Kyoko whispered.

He grinned and put his hands on her waist. "So what's our next move? The morgue?"

"Hmm... eventually." She put her arms over his shoulders. "I doubt the good doctor is likely to be going anywhere in the near future. I suspect our time might be better spent examining, say... the third floor hall closet?"

Makoto felt his blood rush to his face. Well, to that and to a certain _other_ place, to be honest. He coughed. "Guess it couldn't hurt to be thorough, right?"

"Well," Kyoko said seriously, her poker face as immaculate as ever, "we do have our reputations as professionals to consider, Naegi."

They kissed again as she pushed the stop back in place. The elevator rumbled back to life.


	8. The Three Togamis

**The Observation of Trifles**

 _Rated M for some adult language and situations._

* * *

 _The Three Togamis_  
 _Chiba City, Japan_

 _Sound of labored breathing from below. Smell of sweat (male), Garrideb's PRETTY Sparkle Brand Hair Dye. Approximate distance 1.5 meters and closing._

The light-haired man pulled himself up the rest of the ladder and onto the roof, huffing and puffing. That was when Kirigiri struck him on the temple with the butt of her Glock.

 _Possible follow-up attacks: repeat strike to temple (probability of death: medium to high.) Strike to spine on back of neck (probability of death: medium; of paralysis: medium to high.) Strike to front of throat..._

He staggered forward and to the side. She kicked out his legs, sending him sprawling to the rooftop. Before he could so much as groan, she handcuffed his wrist to the ladder's stringer.

Kirigiri looked over at the hulking figure at the other end of the roof. The Imposter gave her a nod. She returned the gesture. With that, he turned and vanished into the night.

She looked down at Winter. The con man's eyes focused on her. "Hey," he wheezed. "C'mon, gorgeous. Can't we talk about -"

She kicked him in the side.

 _Options: kick to face to break nose. Use heel to break fingers. Kick to solar plexus (probability of death via organ failure: low)..._

He sputtered and coughed.

"You should know," Kirigiri said in a monotone voice. "Your men just shot someone beyond important to me. It is well for you that he made me promise to capture you alive. That being said..."

She calmly aimed the Glock down at his face.

 _Warning: firearm safety violation. Possibility of accidental discharge via involuntary muscle contraction/reflex._

"Say one more word. Move a single muscle. And I will show you the _precise_ amount of damage you are able to survive."

 _Options using firearm: shot to common peroneal nerve above kneecap (probability of death: low if damage to femoral artery is avoided; of permanent injury: high; of lasting neuropathy: extremely high.) Shot to ulnar nerve above elbow (probability of death: low if provided immediate first aid; of limb amputation: medium to high...)_

Winter's face went pale. Kirigiri stared down at him, her violet eyes glowing in the cold neon light.

* * *

"... meaning that the only wound of any significance was this one in the back of the upper left thigh." The doctor cheerfully pointed out the trail of the bullet on the CT scan. "And even that was relatively superficial. Surgery went without a hitch. Didn't even have to go beyond local anesthesia."

"I see," Kirigiri said calmly.

"Basically, I'd expect a full recovery in a matter of weeks." The other woman adjusted her lab coat. "Some light physical therapy and a course of antibiotics may be necessary. But I don't foresee any complications."

"I see," the detective repeated. "That's good to know. May I see him now?"

"Go ahead. He's waiting for you." The doctor smiled. "He even turned down extra pain meds, just so he'd be awake when you got here."

"Mmh."

"He's one tough cookie." She winked. "You're a lucky woman."

"Yes," Kirigiri said. "I am."

She went into the hospital room, quietly closing the door behind her. The bed immediately in front of her was empty, with a curtain drawn partway across the middle of the space. She slowly walked around the partition and turned the corner.

And there was Makoto, sitting upright in the hospital bed, his arms wrapped in bandages, a band-aid beneath his right eye. He was there. He was there.

"Hey, boss." He smiled gently. "Sorry to worry you."

In an instant, she was at his side, her face buried in his chest. "I was so scared," Kyoko whispered in a small voice.

"Shhhh." He put his arms around her. "I know, baby. I know."

* * *

"So what about Sakura?"

"I'd like that." She laid curled up next to him in the hospital bed, her ear against his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Zero distance between them. "I'd love for her to have even a fraction of Ogami's courage. What about Chihiro?"

"Could do, yeah." Makoto scratched his head. "I guess the one thing that makes me hesitate is... I'd hate to saddle them with all the crap he had to go through, you know? Even if just in a symbolic way."

"There _are_ other ways to look at that, you know."

"Yeah, I know... let's come back to that one later, okay?" He shifted in place a little. "What about Yui?"

"Now you're just sucking up to me."

"Maybe. Is it working?"

Kyoko giggled. "What about your parents' names?"

"Sure. That's always on the table." He hesitated. "What about Jin?"

She raised her head and glanced at him, one eyebrow cocked. "And you think _Fujisaki's_ name carries an excess amount of baggage?"

"I know, I know. Just... maybe it doesn't have to be a reminder." He scratched his chin. "Maybe it could be a second chance. For both of you."

"A second chance, hm?" She laid her head back down on his chest. "... I suppose we could all use one of those at some point."

She listened to the beat of his heart. To the hiss and click of the blood pressure monitor. To the sound of the rain against the hospital room window, washing the city clean.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES_

 _For anyone having trouble placing some of the names they're throwing around: Sakura Ogami and Chihiro Fujisaki are two of their classmates who didn't make it out of the first Killing Game. Yui Samidare is Kirigiri's childhood friend from the_ Danganronpa Kirigiri _light novel series. Makoto's parents are implied to have been murdered during the Tragedy at various points throughout the franchise. Jin was the name of Kirigiri's father, with whom she had something of a strained relationship to say the least. Short version, the two of them know a lot of dead people._


	9. Bonus Chat Log and Afterword

**The Observation of Trifles**  
 **Bonus: Chat Log and Afterword**

* * *

 **Bonus: Chat Log**

 _The following transcript occurs during_ Their First Vow.

 **Future Foundation Collabochat**  
 **Encryption: Active**  
 **Channel #class78**

⇒ **real_byakuya_togami** : So I suppose I should probably let you peasants know in advance  
⇒ **real_byakuya_togami** : Naegi just turned in his letter of resignation, effective immediately.  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : what?! But why would he do  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : OH MY GOD  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : IS HE GOING AFTER HER  
⇒ **real_byakuya_togami** : That seems likely, yes.  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : OMG OMG OMG  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : YES YES YES YES  
⇒ **real_byakuya_togami** : Thank the heavens. Having to put up with his pathetic moping is the last thing I needed this week.  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : THIS IS EVERYTHING I HAVE EVER WANTED  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : HOLD ON IM GONNA TELL KOMARU  
⇒ **tfukawa** : Wait what  
⇒ **tfukawa** : So Naegi's leaving us - the way that everyone inevitably does eventually. Got that part.  
⇒ **tfukawa** : But what's the rest about? Who is 'her'?  
⇒ **real_byakuya_togami** : Kirigiri, obviously.  
⇒ **real_byakuya_togami** : The board required her to depart the premises by day's end.  
⇒ **tfukawa** : Oh.  
⇒ **tfukawa** : So he's going with her, you mean.  
⇒ **GEN0C1DER** : AINT THOSE TWATS FUKKING BY NOW ANYWAYS  
⇒ **real_byakuya_togami** : Not to my knowledge, no.  
⇒ **GEN0C1DER** : JEEEEESUS CHRIST WHAT THE SHIT ARE THEY WAITING FOR  
⇒ **real_byakuya_togami** : ... Wait. How are you doing that?  
⇒ **tfukawa** : She's got control of the left arm today. Sorry.  
⇒ **tfukawa** : It was either this or slitting that one mailboy's throat.  
⇒ **GEN0C1DER** : DAYS STILL YOUNG  
⇒ **GEN0C1DER** : HEH HEH HEH  
⇒ **real_byakuya_togami** : I... see.  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : K BACK  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : I AM SO HIGH RIGHT NOW  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : +GEN0C1DER ikr?!  
⇒ **real_byakuya_togami** : God. At least save it for your lunch break, Asahina.  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : Komaru's going COMPLETELY BANANAS over here fyi  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : She totally had no idea he was gonna do this  
⇒ **tfukawa** : Well, I suppose it is fairly cute... if fairly hackneyed and cliche.  
⇒ **tfukawa** : The whole 'running after the lover at the train station before they leave forever' thing.  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : RIGHT? ITS JUST LIKE THAT ONE MOVIE  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : UM  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : Wait what was it again... with Tim Hanks and Meg Ryan  
⇒ **tfukawa** : Don't ask me. Watching that sort of drivel rots my creative process.  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : They're in New York  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : and there's this whole thing with taxi cabs and maybe bookstores?  
⇒ **GEN0C1DER** : SLEEPLESS IN SEATTLE  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : YES! THANK YOU!  
⇒ **real_byakuya_togami** : ... I'm not even going to ask.  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : OMG DO YOU THINK HE HAS A RING  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : WHAT IF HE HAS A RING  
⇒ **real_byakuya_togami** : On his salary? Please.  
⇒ **real_byakuya_togami** : In any case - that's quite enough sentimental claptrap for one day, I should think.  
⇒ **real_byakuya_togami** : Back to work, vassals.  
⇒ **real_byakuya_togami** : I shouldn't need to remind you all that we're all more or less on notice in the current climate.  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : (-_-) PARTY POOPER  
⇒ **tfukawa** : i am happy for them, though, i guess  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : WHATEVS THOUGH  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : YOU CAN'T RUIN THIS FOR ME  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : ＼(^o^)／  
⇒ **tfukawa** : nice to see ^someone^ get what they want around here for once.  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : EEEEEEEE I AM SO EXCITED!  
⇒ **real_byakuya_togami** : Don't make me come over there, Asahina.  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : SHUT IT BYAKUYA! YOU'RE NOT MY SUPERVISOR!  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : ... I think, anyway?  
⇒ **real_byakuya_togami** : Go on. Pull that thread.  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : BUH WHATEVER YOU SUCK  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : :P (^O^) :'‑D  
⇒ **donutgrrl** : SO. HAPPY!

⇒ ...

⇒ **YASU_SEES_ALL** : HOLY SHIT  
⇒ **YASU_SEES_ALL** : GUYS I JUST HEARD THIS RUMOR THAT KIRIGIRI'S LEAVING  
⇒ **YASU_SEES_ALL** : WTF RIGHT?!  
⇒ **YASU_SEES_ALL** : OH SHIT HAS MAKOTO HEARD?! HOW'S HE TAKING IT  
⇒ **YASU_SEES_ALL** : GUYS?!

* * *

 **Afterword**

 _I'd like to start by acknowledging the substantial influence of HopeyMcHope's "The Yearbook" had on this piece, which only seems to grow the more I think about it. Much of the fanon here - Kirigiri's face being physically marked by the NG poison, Asahina and Komaru's enthusiastic support for Makoto and Kyoko's... arrangement, Kirigiri using a Glock handgun - comes directly from that work. For that matter, a key moment in Chapter 8 was directly inspired by a fanart image (by basementarts) they shared on their Tumblr blog. I really should have given proper attribution for those ideas here from the beginning. My apologies that it took so long for it to dawn on me how impolite I was being._

 _Tag yourself in the chat transcript. I'm Yasuhiro, just about always... minus the part where I even bother pretending I have any clue what's going on in the first place, anyway._

 _So I'm sure the question has crossed at least one of your minds whether or not I intend to write the full story behind any of these drabbles. Actually tell what's going on with all the mysteries I kept hinting at. To which there is only one possible response on my part:_

No. No way. Absolutely not.

 _I have way too many ideas in my head. Too many projects. Too many stories I've started and just abandoned. Ideas are cheap. Actually sitting down and writing is hard._

 _That having been said... if anyone else out there feels inspired by one of these drabbles and wants to expand one of them into a full story, then by all means, go for it. You've got my blessing. In case you need more than just the scene as a prompt, here's my notes on each case, including what ideas I have as to what they might be about:_

 **Their First Vow**  
 _A play on "His Final Bow," the last canonical Holmes story, as well as one of the few titles where I couldn't figure out some Danganronpa-related pun or reference. The premise here is, rather than Makoto just taking over at the end of_ Side: Hope _by virtue of being the only visionary left standing, the various surviving world governments and militaries that I presume are backing the Future Foundation get together and compare notes. Resulting in someone asking the (frankly quite reasonable) question:_ "Wait. Literally everything that's gone wrong over the last few years has come out of Hope's Peak. Sure, their alumni are super-useful, being genius prodigies and all... but why the _hell_ are we letting them be in charge without any kind of oversight or supervision?!" _So they take advantage of the Foundation leadership under Tengan self-destructing to put their own people in charge. As for why Kirigiri in particular gets the boot - well, there's a story behind that, too, one which I might still actually tell someday. All that matters for the moment is that she's out._

 _Whatever the story that follows, I'm fairly certain Kirigiri spends most of it feeling fairly conflicted, torn between her sense of duty and her own happiness. She sees Makoto as the Foundation's conscience. From her point of view, depriving them of his talents at such a critical juncture would be an act of incredible selfishness, given the importance of their mission to the world. (She also might be worried about the whole him-being-a-detective thing. How's he supposed to stay the Ultimate Hope if he's in a job where he has to deliberately expose himself to the worse parts of human nature?) This may result in her trying to drive him away or even just straight-out try to ditch him. However it plays out, one thing is clear - they're both gonna end up going through the ol' emotional wringer one way or another before they earn that pinkie swear._

 _In my head, the moment I wrote represents one of the few times in Kyoko's life where Makoto managed to catch her completely and utterly off guard. I don't think it'd ever even occurred to her before this conversation that he might throw it all away to be with her. It wasn't until he said it that she knew it was everything she'd been desperately hoping to hear._

 **A Study in Monochrome**  
 _A play on_ A Study in Scarlet, _the first Holmes novel. My vague idea as to what's going on here involves a bereaved widower hunting down and killing the Despair followers who murdered his wife during the Tragedy, even though they were all brainwashed at the time. Said wife was an artist named Hope; he stages the crime scenes like her paintings as a way of paying tribute to her. Or is there something more complicated going on? Regardless, all of this would be a great way to explore the fragility of the post-Tragedy world. How do you go back to your normal life, knowing that you committed horrible crimes while under Despair's sway? How do you forgive your friends and neighbors for doing monstrous things, even though they weren't in control of their own actions of the time? A lot to work with there, I'd argue._

 **The Adventure of Blackened Petoro**  
 _A take on "The Adventure of Black Peter," complete with an abusive drunk, a family who doesn't give a crap, and the use of a harpoon as a murder weapon. 'Blackened' is, of course, what the Danganronpa games call whatever student is behind the murder. I added in the police angle on a whim. I imagine the mystery has something to do with someone trying to cover up or take advantage of a Very Bad Thing the Nagasaki department did during the Tragedy, which ex-Superintendent Petoro Katou was either directly involved in or knew about. (But why the harpoon?)_

 **The Pink-Haired Legion**  
 _A pastiche of "The Red-Headed League." As was the case in that story, I think the plot involves the owner/manager of a downtown electronics store getting sucked into some bizarre business opportunity, which is really just a way to get him away from the store so his employees can dig a tunnel out from the basement without his interference. But instead of being simple bank robbers, the conspirators are a remnant Despair cult - as hinted at by the Junko-inspired wigs they all wear as their uniform - intending to stage a terrorist attack against the nearby convention. (Insert requisite joke about the expense and/or difficulty of getting con tickets here.)_

 _Relationship-wise, Kirigiri and Naegi are clearly having some communication issues at this point. She's been keeping him locked out of the full details of the case for some reason (maybe she's mad about something?), while he fails to pick up on her going into Serious Business Mode once she sees the news and realizes there are lives on the line._ And that's okay. _No relationship is perfect. And I'd argue seeing them work through issues and rough patches can be just as fulfilling as the more obvious romantic moments._

 **A Scandal in Novoselic**  
 _A play on "A Scandal in Bohemia," the Holmes story famous for introducing fan-favorite side character Irene Adler. Don't really have much of a clear idea what's going on here, other than that it obviously involves Novoselic, the European country Sonia "Ultimate Princess" Nevermind ruled and eventually ran into the ground during the Tragedy. Maybe someone's making a play for her abandoned throne? Or maybe Despair hasn't been entirely rooted out of Novoselic after all._

 **The Affair of the Crimson Monokuma**  
 _A pastiche of the classic Poe mystery "The Murders in the Rue Morgue," complete with shoutout to his detective, C. Auguste Dupin, and with a rare ultralight Infiltration Monokuma standing in for the orangutan. Gisquet's name is drawn from Monsieur G-, the prefect of police and the closest thing the original story has to a (human) antagonist. I think he's a well-connected local politician who somehow managed to obtain control of the titular red Monokuma and has been using it to do his dirty work - up to and including, perhaps, a double homicide/art theft. Naturally, Kirigiri keeps her word to utterly destroy the perpetrator, all while having an absolute blast. (She's clearly been planning this trip for quite some time.)_

 **The Adventure of the Creeping Antagonist**  
 _This title is a combination of "The Adventure of the Creeping Man" and the name of the poison cure Seiko Kimura invented that saved Kirigiri's life. (The Danganronpa Wikia calls it the Antagonist at one point, anyway. Look, I enjoy me some multiple meanings. Let me have this one, okay?) Speaking of the Ultimate Pharmacist, I think the plot revolves around her legacy in one way or another. For instance, someone managed to replicate the special formula Seiko used to go all Beast Mode during the Final Killing Game and has been selling it on the black market. The trail leads our duo to a British pharmaceutical company she had history with, which is naturally hiding all kinds of dark secrets._

 _And of course Makoto was bound to pick up some skills in the course of his new career. Despite the ahoge, he's no idiot. Not to mention, he's been learning from the best._

 **The Three Togamis**  
 _A play on "The Adventure of the Three Garridebs," also known as that one story that makes all the Holmes/Watson shippers squee. I think it involves this con artist, Winter, masquerading as one of Byakuya's many half-siblings in order to make a play for the Togami family fortune... or is that just a cover for an even more nefarious scheme?_

 _And yes, of course the Ultimate Imposter gets involved somehow._

 _There's this weird theme of guilt and redemption that came out in Kyoko's narration when I was writing it that I wasn't expecting. Not entirely sure what that's about. But I think it has to be more than just Makoto getting shot (since that probably must happen towards the end of things in the climax.) Why else might she be feeling guilty? Does she find herself unexpectedly feeling attracted to the con artist? Does she cheat on Makoto with him? Nah, too ecchi/out of character. She might wind up_ feeling _like she has somehow, though. Could be something as simple as a kiss. Regardless, most likely another story where Kirigiri gets put through the emotional wringer. She can't be in control of things_ all _the time._

 _That said, I don't think it takes much beyond hurting Makoto to get Kirigiri as pissed off as we see here. Just don't do that._ Ever. _It will not end well for you._

 _I may come up with more ideas than just these as time goes on. My brain tends to be annoyingly persistent like that, no matter how much I try to focus on other things. If anyone's interested, feel free to hit me up via PM._


End file.
